Danger Danger
by Still Into Jauren
Summary: Jake is released from prison but he did kill Lucy and Lauren is next on his hit list
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it is the winner :D Here's chapter 1 enjoy :D xx**_

Joey stood outside the minute mart his eyes glanced over each newspaper outside, each one had the same front page he grabbed one and made his way to the Branning household he walked through the front door and to the kitchen he threw the paper to Lauren who was occupied by her phone "You heard?" he asked walking to a press and taking out a mug Lauren stared at the paper and flung it to the other side "I don't care" Abi glanced at the paper "Lauren how could you not care?" she asked "I just don't" Joey sat down at the table "Babe, you stitched him up, he won't want to play happy families with you-"

"Yeah and he's going to be really mad" Continued Abi Lauren stared at the both of them "I'm not afraid of Jake and he's obviously got nothing to hide so yeah why should I worry?" Joey sighed "Just be careful yeah?" Lauren rolled her eyes "You don't have to worry about me"

"I'm just going to Jay's!" called Abi walking out the door "Yeah I got to split too babe-" he replied standing up and putting his mug in the sink "Where you going?" she quizzed "The car lot, since your dad's gone away i've gotta look after it don't I?...Will I see you over there"

"Probably" she answered "Right well see you later then?" he walked out the door Lauren sighed and put her phone down she picked up the paper and read the first page she put the paper down and walked into the living room she looked out the window around the square, she didn't want to admit it but she was a bit scared, she did actually stitch him up afterall and of course he knew it because Lauren didn't answer him when he was actually getting arrested, she tried to put the thought out of her mind and sat on the couch a knock on the door made her anxious, she walked out and answered it "Hello Lauren" Lauren shut the door and began to walk up the stairs, the letter box opened "Lauren, I come in peace" he laughed "I just want to talk" Lauren turned and opened the door again "Thanks" he replied walking in Lauren closed the door behind her "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to explain myself, the last time you saw me before in the caf, my head was all over the place but I swear i just wanted to talk to you" he replied "I guess I believe you" she smiled "You do?" he quizzed confused "I'm sorry Jake I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"

"It's alright Lauren matter of fact if I was in your shoes I would have stitched me up and all that night my head was all over the place" Lauren smiled "You said that before" Jake smiled "So I was wondering if you could help with something"

"Yeah sure what is it?" she answered "I was wondering if you could meet me in the Vic-" Lauren stared "I'm not going to go out with you again" Jake stared confused "No, no I didn't want that I was wondering if you'd help me get my job back at Ian's restaraunt?...besides I know you're with that Joey guy" Lauren smiled "We're not, we're just friends now...and yeah sure I will what time?"

"About 6?" he smiled "See you then" Jake walked out the door, Lauren closed the door behind her and smiled. Jake made his way through the square, of course he wasn't going to forgive her this was just an excuse to play out his revenge, and her meeting him tonight was going to make this a whole lot easier.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lauren, babe are you sure this is the right thing?" asked Joey concern rising in his voice "Of course it is, as I said before he's obviously done nothing wrong for the police to release him" Joey rolled his eyes "That doesn't mean he's not guilty it means they can't find anything to convict him with!" Lauren walked towards him "I could tell he was sorry Joey and if I let him down he'll be upset" Joey scoffed "Should I play the world's smallest violin for him then?" he asked pretending to play it "Say what you want, I believe him" she replied walking down the stairs "Believe what you want but I won't be there for you if and when he hurts you" Lauren opened the door "Enjoy your night though babe" he smiled she rolled her eyes and walked out the door

She walked through the square to the Vic, she walked in and spotted Jake he smiled upon seeing her "6 on the dot!...knew I could count on you" Lauren shrugged "I'm just punctual is all, so what did-" Jake stood up "Sorry for interrupting, do you want anything to drink?" Lauren shook her head "Oh come on" Lauren stared "A lemonade?" Jake smiled "Coming right up" Jake grabbed his jacket and threw it on "What you doing?" quizzed Lauren raising an eyebrow "Oh, nothing just getting a bit nippy is all" he smiled walking to the bar Lauren heard him order a lemonade and an orange juice and smiled maybe he had changed... of course he hadn't Jake stared all around making sure no one was watching and opened a pocket inside his jacket, he took out a small litre of vodka and poured it in Lauren's drink he quickly put the bottle away and walked back to the their table "One lemonade?" he smiled handing her the drink "So where were we?" he asked sitting down again "Um I wanted to know how I could help,with you know getting your job back" she replied taking a sip of her drink "Mm that tastes weird-" she replied putting it back down "It's lemonade Lauren" he replied "Are you sure?" she quizzed "Yeah well they said they hadn't got the ordinary one I can't remember the name of it but yeah it's just lemonade...why would I lie to you?" Lauren shrugged and continued to drink it "So yeah, I was thinking you could put a good word in for me to Ian, hearing it from you will definitely clear his mind" Lauren nodded "Yeah sure" Jake smiled "Oh I see you're almost done with that want another one?" Lauren stared "I actually should-"

"Lauren stay come on just one more?" Lauren nodded Jake smiled and spiked her drink again, he did this with every drink he bought her he watched her get more and more drunk in front of his eyes and couldn't help but smile his plan was working so well Lauren spilling a drink over him made him leave his thoughts "I'm sorry" she giggled "It's alright but let's get you home eh?" he stood up "What are you doing?" Jake stared "Helping you up" he replied "Well I can do that myself" she replied standing up with the help of the table he walked towards you "I can walk home myself!" Jake continued to walk towards her "You can barely stand, come on let me help" Lauren rolled her eyes Jake took that as a yes and helped her out of the pub, but instead of going towards Lauren's house he headed left "Where are we going?" she asked turning to him "For a walk, sober you up a bit" Lauren broke from his grasp and stared at him "I'm not drunk" Jake rolled his eyes and sighed "Come on Lauren the faster we do this the faster we can get you home"

"I'm not going for a walk with you!" Jake grabbed her arm furiously she fell into his chest and then kissed him, Joey had been watching from outside the minute mart he walked towards the Branning house and stared once more, he quizzed Lauren's stance and ran over to them "Get off him" he yelled grabbing her "Oi, what are you playing at Joey?" she quizzed Joey rolled his eyes and carried her back to the house Jake stared on happilly, Joey helped Lauren onto the sofa and walked away with his hands on his head "What's with you?" she slurred Joey turned quickly "Almost a year! you were sober for almost one full year!" he yelled "Alright Jeremy Kyle calm down!" Joey glared "Calm down! how the hell can I calm down you're drunk! Oh that's right fall asleep on me!" he yelled glancing at Lauren now sound asleep on the sofa, he stormed out the door and walked into the Vic he spotted Jake, he stood up and walked towards Joey "I can explain"

"Outside now!" Joey fumed opening the door to let him out "Joey don't be mad at me" he replied walking out the door "You let her get drunk!" he yelled pushing him "Hey it was out of my hands, she came in all flustered and upset and just ordered one after the other I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen" Joey glared "She was fine when she left me literally minutes before!" Jake stared "Look mate, try not to be too mad it was a relapse it was bound to happen soon enough" Joey didn't answer he stormed off, Jake stared at him storming off his plan to get everyone to think Lauren was going back to her old ways was working so well, and soon she'll have no one to turn to and that's when he'll finish her off


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren woke up the next morning on the sofa she stared around and sat up she buried her face in her hands, she hadn't felt like this in a long time "Oh look who it is" snarled Joey standing in the doorway, he stared at her angrilly "I knew I shouldn't have let you out, I knew you'd do something stupid" Lauren dropped her hands from her face and glared "Don't start with me Joey!" she warned "Aw, got a hangover? well guess what babe that's your own damn fault" Lauren sighed "I said don't start with me Joey!" he stared at her and shook his head "You're so stupid, did you actually think" he was interrupted by Lauren running past him and up the stairs "Oh yeah go be sick, you're pathetic Lauren you know that?" he yelled after her "What's going on?" asked Abi walking down the stairs

"Nothing just a petty argument" he answered walking into the living room "Why is she sick?" he stared all around and avoided eye contact with her "Just a virus maybe" he lied "Joey, look at me!" she demanded he turned to her Abi stared at the stairs and then back at Joey "Do not tell me what I think you're going to tell me!" Joey stared "Abi i'm sorry-" she didn't answer and walked out the door Joey stared up the stairs and sighed "You really think i'm pathetic?" she asked walking back inside "Yes as a matter of fact I do"

"I did not relapse Joey someone did something to my drink, I met Jake at the Vic to talk about how I would help him get his job back at Ian's restaraunt what part of that sounds like I wanted to drink?" she quizzed "How do I know the whole Jake thing wasn't an excuse so you could out and really show us how pathetic you -" Lauren walked towards "Finish that sentence I dare you" she slapped him and stormed out the door, she walked through the square and bumped into Jake "Lauren I was just coming to see you" he smiled "You did something to my drink!" she yelled "Me? Never? you relapsed, it's ok we all do it at some point" Lauren shook her head "I don't know what happened but I know I did not go into the Vic with the intention to drink!"

"Lauren I tried to stop you but you wouldn't let me, I did all I could" Lauren stared sadly "You have to be lying to me I didn't-"

"We all do stupid things in the heat of the moment, you were still upset about stitching me up so I gave you a sip of my orange juice which had a little bit of vodka in it but you lashed it back and asked me for more I pleaded with you to not make that decision but you wouldn't listen to me so I obeyed your command"

"Well how come I don't remember that?" she asked, Jake shrugged "Maybe you don't want to" he walked off and left Lauren with her thoughts maybe she did relapse and if she did it would be something she'd want to forget, she walked to her house and placed the key in the lock the door opened Lauren stared as Joey walked passed her "Joey please" she pleaded "Leave me alone yeah Lauren!?" he called walking down the steps, she pulled her key out of the door and slammed it shut she searched the house for some alcohol and placed the bottle and a glass in front of her on the table if she had actually relapsed this would be easy to do right? she walked towards the bottle and unscrewed the lid she then poured some into the glass "I can't believe you!" fumed Abi walking into the room Lauren stared "Abi!" she didn't answer and stormed outside Lauren ran after her "Abi, I wasn't going to drink it!"

"Of course you weren't and you weren't drunk last night?" Lauren stared "Please don't be mad at me a relapse is nothing really it's a mistake and I can stop right now!"

"Yeah because it looked like you were stopping in there" she began to walk away Lauren grabbed her arm "Abi please!" Abi got out of her grasp and stared "No!" Lauren stared taken aback "No?" Abi stared angrilly "I need you! all this crap with dad I need you, Jay hasn't a clue what i'm going through, but you, you do and I can't do this with you off your face all the time!" she yelled walking off "Abi please it was a mistake!" Lauren turned and walked back to her house Jake stared on and smiled Lauren had lost another one and Jake had just gained her, soon he'll be able to go through with his plan.

Lauren stood at the table and stared at the glass she had previously poured herself, could she drink it? she began to pace up and down and stared out the window no one was around so she thought, she walked in front of the glass and picked it up she took a deep breath and drank it she put the glass back down on the table her eyes trailed to the doorway Joey stared on with disappointment and anger in his face. Lauren couldn't speak she just stared at him, he shook his head and walked back out the door Lauren went to run after him but realising he wouldn't hear her out she walked back inside and stared at the bottle she grabbed it and threw it against the wall she then made her way to Cora's.

"Lauren?" quizzed Cora opening the door "Is everything okay?" Lauren walked passed her Cora closed the door lightly "No nan it isn't" Cora stared at her "You've relapsed" she replied "How did you know?" she asked quietly "I can see it in your face, come on inside" Lauren followed her and sat down beside her "I'm so ashamed nan" Cora began to laugh "What are you ashamed of? a relapse is part of this whole thing" she answered "Everyone is mad at me though" she replied "Show them that you're not going back down that road it might take a little while but they'll stop being mad at you" Lauren smiled "Thank you" she stood up and walked out of the room "Lauren, anytime you want me, you know where I am" Lauren smiled again and walked out the door she walked back home she sighed and walked into the sitting room "Oh my god!" she yelled "Ah Lauren there you are didn't think you were coming home"

"What are you doing here?" she asked "Well I popped by to see how you were after Abi left, thought you'd be a right state but I came in and noticed you and your Demons had a little fight so I went and bought us a new one ,I just opened it, so what do you say since we both relapsed how about having a drink with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren stared at the bottle in Jake's hand she took it off him and sat on the arm of the couch Jake smiled wide as he saw her really thinking about taking another drink, she stood off the arm and smiled at him she moved the bottle up to her mouth she then walked into the kitchen, Jake turned and followed her he walked in as she was pouring it down the drain "What are you doing?" he asked staring at the liquid pour out "I am not that girl anymore!" she yelled sticking the empty bottle on the table Jake stared sadly "Oh i'm sorry did you want to finish that?"

"You have made a mistake!" he yelled "No I think the biggest mistake I made was trusting an ex alcoholic who is actually and alcoholic again, you sicken me Jake no wonder Sadie left you you're a state!" Jake stared angrilly "I'm a state am I? I only went to rehab for my daughter but you, you almost died who's the state now?" Lauren walked towards him "That default made me stronger and by the way if I had relapsed last night I wouldn't have done that right there which means you did something to my drink!" Jake's eyes trailed off "You have no proof that I did anything to your drink!" he yelled Lauren smiled "Goodbye Jake" she pushed him to the door and opened it "If you're so sure you didn't relapse last night, then why don't they believe you" Lauren stared "They're disappointed they never said they didn't believe me" Jake turned and made his way slowly down the steps "Bye now!" she called she went to close the door and noticed him get into a nearby car Lauren stared all around and closed the door behind her as she ran to the car she knocked on the window, the window opened "Wanna come with me Lauren!?"

"Get out of the car" Jake opened the door, Lauren sat in the passenger seat "Get out of the car!" she repeated "Or what Lauren? what could you possibly do?" Lauren stared at him confused "Do you remember what happened the last time you drove like this...you cannot drive in this state!" she yelled "Watch me" he replied starting the car and driving off Lauren closed her door quickly and moved towards Jake's side she then held the steering wheel trying to get him to stop "You'll either kill us or someone else" she yelled "That's the plan" he smiled Lauren took control of the steering wheel and turned it into a nearby wall, the crash wasn't that big so no one was hurt Lauren sat back on the passenger seat and sighed a sigh of relief before climbing out of the car, Jake watched her walk away and repeatedly banged the steering wheel he almost had her.

Lauren made her way back to the branning house she opened the door and closed it lightly she lay on the back of it, she was almost seriously hurt and at that moment in time no one would have believed her story she walked into the kitchen to be met with an angry Abi and even angrier Joey she quizzed their expressions and stared at the table where the empty bottle was sat "Oh, oh no Jake was here he-" Joey glared "Enough of the excuses!" Lauren stared at Abi "I actually though you had changed" she replied, Lauren stared at the both of them "Do I look like someone who drank all that? I told you before Jake was here he was drunk and offered me a drink but I poured the whole thing down the drain!" she explained "You don't believe me do you?" she asked sadly "You were drinking when I walked in" answered Joey "As true as that is, I just wanted to know if I could do it!"

"Yeah well judging by the fact you drank it I think you can" he answered walking passed her "Please stop I didn't enjoy it and and it was really difficult if I relapsed it would have been easy, please believe me Joey" He stared at her "I can't" he walked out the door "Abi come on!" Abi glared at her "I want to believe you Lauren but I can't" she followed Joey out the door. Lauren sighed loudly and walked into the sitting room she stared at the glass shards on the floor and all the liquid, if she was really going back to her old ways she wouldn't have done that she cleaned it all up as the signs became clearer, Jake did spike her drink that's why he put on that jacket for no random reason! But why he did it is something Lauren wanted to know. She walked to the window and stared Joey was talking to Jake she backed away from the window and walked out the door "Alright mate thanks for telling me bye" she heard Joey answer as Jake walked away, Joey turned and sighed he stared angrilly "Did I do something wrong?" she asked "Believe me Joey i didn't like it" he mimicked "What are you talking about?" she asked "If you didn't drink that bottle to yourself then why the hell did Jake just tell me you crashed his car because you were driving drunk!"

"Joey I didn't crash his car and I wasn't drunk" she answered "Really because Jake told me he was in the car too when this was happening" Lauren stared puzzled "I'm not drunk Joey!" he sighed again "Just save it Lauren!" he yelled walking off "Why are you on his side all of a sudden?" she yelled after him. What was it going to take to get Joey to believe her.

_**N/A: So what do we think? Will Joey finally come to a realisation that Jake is taking Lauren down step by step **_


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren walked back to her house, she walked to the kitchen and picked up the empty bottle she opened the door and threw it outside she slammed it shut and sighed she then walked up the stairs and fell asleep.

The next morning Lauren walked down the stairs slowly she glanced into the sitting room and saw Abi she walked into the kitchen quietly and closed the door behind her she sat on a chair and sighed the sooner the better people found out about Jake spiking Lauren's drink she actually couldn't deal with everyone being mad at her, the door then flung open "Oh sneaking into the kitchen now!?" Lauren stared and rolled her eyes "I don't want an argument Abi...I just want you to believe me" Abi glared "Yeah well I can't-"

"Why not I haven't had anything to drink since that night! I swear" Abi stared and laughed a little "Well that's rich" she replied "What's rich?" she asked confused "Jake told me what you did last night Lauren!" Abi answered sternly "Did- what did I do?" Abi rolled her eyes "I contacted mum" she replied bluntly "Mum for what?" Lauren asked now standing up "To take you back to the clinic" Lauren walked over to her "I'm sorry? I am not going back there there is no reason for me to go back there...what did Jake tell you!?" she asked getting angry "That you hit him!" she yelled, Lauren stared blankly "I came in and went straight to bed" Abi smiled "Of course you did" Lauren had had enough and stormed out the door she stormed through the square to find Jake she walked into the caf and spotted him he smiled at her as she approached the counter "Can we talk?...NOW!" she yelled walking outside "What's wrong Lauren?"

"Like you don't know!" she yelled "I'm sorry you'll have to fill me in" he answered "What the hell are you doing telling Joey I crashed your car drunk and why are you telling my sister I hit you last night why are you doing this to me!?" she yelled "Lauren you don't remember do you? I was walking out of my house and you just came over to me I tried to be nice but you hit me, it hurt by the way" Lauren shook her head "You are not brainwashing me to believe anymore shit that comes out of your mouth! you may have Joey and Abi and a few others convinced but i'm on to you okay" Jake raised an eyebrow "Have you been drinking?" Lauren walked towards him "If I wanted to hit you i'd do it now!" she walked off Joey walked over to Jake "What was all that?"

"Mate, it's not good she's threatning me, she hit me last night that's how I got this, Joey I know destructive behaviour and this isn't good" Joey stared "I'll talk to her" he walked to the house and sighed he opened the door and walked into the sitting room Lauren was laying on the couch he stared at her "Lauren, I always said if you felt like-" Lauren sat up "I am stopping you there okay? I am sick to death of hearing you people talk smack about me so what? I relapsed but i have not touched a drink since then and Jake knows that he's just trying to push you away from me" Joey stared confused "Look, you hit Jake, you crashed his car you relapsed it's not good" Lauren pushed past him and walked upstairs he sighed and walked out the door.

Lauren hearing the door close walked back down the stairs, she felt tears forming in her eyes as she sat down, she quickly wiped them away. How could she prove it to Joey, he had the whole thing wrong, the door opened and Lauren wiped away the remainder of her tears "Mum is on her way" Lauren stared and began to panic "Send her back I don't need to go back there, I don't have a problem" she walked out the door and made her way back to Cora's.

"I've tried everything and now Abi has mum coming to pick me up and bring me back to the clinic and I am not going back there" Cora stared "Lauren you have to relax, sit down, If it makes you feel better I'll tell your mum it was a mis- understanding" Lauren nodded "Jake is turning everyone against me" Cora moved closer to her and put her arm around her "You can't let him win, show them how you are really trying even if they are stubborn about it."

Joey stared at the Branning house and sighed he noticed something on the doorstep and walked towards it he walked up the steps and looked around it was a bottle of vodka he picked it up and a note fell from underneath it, he picked it up and read it "Heard you might need this - Jake" Joey stared all around and walked back to the steps with the bottle in hand he walked into the caf and looked for Jake there was no sign of him he walked to Jake's apartment and banged on the door, the door opened and Tina smiled at him "Hello" he smiled politely "Is Jake here?" Tina stared behind her "Hi Joe" he answered from behind Joey pushed passed her "What the hell is this?" he yelled holding up the bottle "Alright Joey calm down, I just thought she'd need it since you and her sister decided to jump ship!" he yelled pushing him back, Joey smashed the bottle on the ground "She don't need it alright you're not helping her!" he yelled "Joey she told me last night...before she hit me that she really loved drinking again"

"I'll see about that!" he yelled walking out the door he slammed it behind him and looked around , Jake was acting a bit off and Joey wasn't sure what to make of it he thought for a bit and walked into the vic "Hey, you don't have security videos here do you?" he asked Mick turned to Linda who shook her head "Sorry Joseph, those are for our eyes only" he answered Joey nodded and walked outside "Joe!" he heard he turned to Mick "What you looking for?" Joey smiled "Monday's VT" Mick sighed "Alright I'll try find it come back in about 10 or 15 minutes" Mick walked back inside, Joey smiled and walked through the square.

Lauren sat in an isolated house, she never felt more alone there was a knock at the door she sighed and answered it "Look, leave me alone please" Jake walked inside "Lauren I just want to talk" Lauren rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen Jake stared and locked the door behind him this was the moment he waited for ever since he left jail it was happening he was going to get rid of Lauren once and for all.

_**N/A: Ooooh it's all happening now, will Jake go through with his plan and will Joey figure out that Lauren was telling the truth the whole time. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Jake double checked the door making sure it was locked, he then reached into his pocket and checked to see if his pocket knife was there he smiled when he felt the blade he then followed Lauren into the kitchen closing the door behind him "Why are you closing the door?" she asked "Oh I just want some privacy is all" he smiled "Is that door locked?" he quizzed "Why do you want to know?" he shrugged "There's some mental people out there Lauren keep yourself safe yeah?" Lauren stared at him she then checked the door "It's locked yeah" he smiled "Good girl, you know safety first"

Joey walked back to the Vic Mick stared at him and walked over to him "Come in from the cellar I don't want the missus to know what i'm up to" he demanded Joey nodded and walked back outside he walked through the side entrance and opened the door to the cellar, he walked up the steps and opened the door he was at the stairs he smiled and darted up the stairs without being seen, Mick ushered him inside and closed the door behind him "What's all this for then?" Joey sighed "I want to check something, you know check to see if I can trust them" Mick stared and placed the tape in the VCR "Sit back Joe, now what time you wanna go to?" he quizzed "About 6" Mick smiled and fast forwarded the tape

"Why are you so interested in my safety all of a sudden?" Lauren quizzed "Just looking out for you don't want anything bad to happen to you"he smiled "You wanted to talk?" she replied sternly "Yeah I wanted to explain what happened earlier today and why I did what I did" he answered "Go on!" she yelled "Do not talk to me like that!" he replied making Lauren jump "I did all those things to see you suffer" he whispered angrilly "Suffer?" she asked confused "You stitched me up Lauren, you told me you wouldn't and then what happens some police men are at my door a few minutes later and i'm being cuffed all because of you and your big mouth" Lauren stared she was now getting a little bit scared "I apologised Jake" she answered "Oh you apologised!" he yelled "All is right in the world that Lauren Branning knows how to say sorry!" Lauren walked backwards into the counter "You did spike my drink didn't you?...you made me get drunk!" Jake turned "Quit the sob stories Lauren they are getting old you knew damn well there was alcohol in that lemonade and you continued to drink it!" Lauren shook her head "I didn't, I swear" Jake stared confused "You're not innocent Lauren you knew it, admit it" he answered "No i didn't" Jake begin to lose his patience "Admit it!" he screamed "Ok I knew there was alcohol in every drink you served me" Jake smiled "Was that so hard?"

"How long will this take?" asked Joey getting impatient "Look someone messed up the labels on the tapes it's not my fault is this an emergency or something?" he asked "No I just want to know if I can ever trust Lauren again" Mick stared at him and then the screen "Here we are Joe Monday 20/5/14 here's your tape...now what did you say 6pm?" he asked "Yeah" Joey stared intently at the screen trying to pin point Jake "We're getting close now there's Jake walking in" smiled Joey just then the picture on the T.V. disappeared Joey stared at Mick angrilly "Sorry Joe that wasn't my fault" he replied walking over and trying to fix the T.V. Joey sighed and lay back in his chair

"Why are you doing this Jake?" asked Lauren confused "Funny those were her last words too" he smiled turning to face her "Who's last word's?" she asked confused "Who do you think Lauren?" he asked trying to hide a smile "Lucy? how did you see her- Oh my god" she yelled "Surprise, you were right all along sweetie, and they let me out...so who clearly won this game" Lauren began to text from her phone in her pocket, Jake stared and grabbed it off her "Who are we trying to text? ah, Joey well guess what love Joey or little Abi even...they won't help you, you're nothing to them thanks to me" he smiled putting her phone on the table "Why are you doing this?" she repeated now petrified "You ruined my life Lauren!" he yelled "I was doing so well with Sadie and then you, you ruined it all and then I had nothing nothing but a bottle of stupid vodka, then I look at you happilly walking around the square still loved by everyone, everyone so proud of you and I just thought why isn't she suffering she should be suffering not me ..you brought me back to square one and I will never forgive you for that" Lauren walked to the back door and frantically tried to open it Jake stared furious.

"Right let's try this again" smiled Mick sitting down the tape continued from the moment Jake walked into the Vic Joey didn't take his eyes off the screen he took in every moment Lauren then walked in the tape showed Jake standing up and asking Lauren a question he then walked towards the bar and ordered the drinks Joey stared as he noticed Jake pushing a glass to one side and opening his jacket to reveal a bottle of vodka he then poured it into the glass and handed that glass to Lauren "Oh my god" he whispered "I tell she was telling the truth?" asked Mick "I am the biggest idiot ever" he replied standing up and running his hands through his hair "We all make mistakes mate"

The door eventually opened it and Lauren made a break for it, Jake grabbed her back and closed the door again he walked away and noticed Lauren was about to try leave again he took out his knife and put his arm around her neck, Lauren stared at the knife just inches from her neck when her phone rang she moved towards it "Answer that and i'll slice your head off so fast!" he threatened menacingly "Don't worry Lauren this will be all over in five minutes" he smiled

Joey hung up the phone and stared at the Branning house Abi walked passed him "Abi!" he yelled running towards her "Lauren was right" Abi stared confused "Jake spiked her drink" he answered "Joey I'm meeting Jay now can we talk tomorrow?" she asked "Yeah...oh! is she in the house?" he asked Abi stared "No it's in darkness try Cora's" Joey smiled and made his way to Cora's.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please don't" Lauren pleaded "I wanted to do this for a very long time" he answered Lauren felt the knife near her skin, she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, the knife's presence seemed to have disappeared Lauren opened her eyes and stared where the knife was it was now at her side "I can't do this" he walked from behind her Lauren stared confused "You won't kill me?" Jake laughed "No...i'm going to do it, just not like this" he answered "Like what?" Jake walked towards her "You being level to me" he replied pushing her to the floor.

Joey knocked on Cora's door he took a deep breath and turned when it opened "Joey?" he smiled walking inside "Is Lauren here?" he asked looking around "No, I haven't seen her in a while...Joey can I tell you something?" he nodded at her "Lauren is trying so hard to beat these demons, and with her best friend dying and Max she really needs someone to lean on, that has to be you, you're the only one who can make Lauren feel safe" she replied "Did she tell you that?" he asked "We all know it Joey, she needs you so much right now" Joey smiled softly and walked out "Thanks" he replied on the doorstep.

"Jake please don't!" yelled Lauren still struggling on the floor Jake placed one hand over her mouth and the other held the knife she began to kick frantically "Lauren stay still the more you struggle the more painful this will be" he smiled Lauren kicked the back of his head, the force of the kick knocked Jake out the knife landed beside Lauren she stared at Jake and pushed him off her she shakily stood up and ran to the front door she frantically tried to open it realising Jake locked it she unlocked it quickly turning her head at every little noise, Jake lay there unconcious she got the door unlocked and ran down the steps right into Joey "Oh" he yelled in shock "Lauren what's going on?" he asked worried; Lauren could barely answer the question she had no idea what just happened.

"He tried to kill me!" she replied breathlessly "Who?" asked Joey wiping away her tears she didn't answer him "Stay here for a second yeah?" he kissed her forehead and ran into the house he searched through the house and walked back outside "No one's in there Lauren" he replied walking back to her again she didn't answer she just wrapped her arms around him "You're safe with me" he replied pulling her head onto his chest "Please don't leave me" she whispered; Joey smiled and walked her back into the house.

"Make sure the back door is locked!" she yelled, it had been half an hour since Jake went missing and Lauren was making sure he wouldn't be able to get back into the house "You sound like a nutter" smiled Joey walking inside with some hot chocolate he made especially for Lauren "I know but I was attacked and i can't deal with any door unlocked right now" Joey sat next to her "I know i'm sorry so who was it?" he asked Lauren stared at him "I didn't see" she lied "We have to go to the police" Lauren shook her head "No please don't-"

"Why not? Lauren babe this person could have killed you!" he answered "I know but he said if I went to the police again-"

"Again?" quizzed Joey "Lauren was it Jake?" Lauren stared off "No of course not" Joey sighed "Why are you covering for him?" Lauren turned to him "I'm scared Joey and if he finds out I did it again he'll come back!" she yelled, Joey pulled her closer to him, her head lay on his shoulder and he rubbed her arm up and down "I won't let that happen" he answered "You promise?" Joey smiled "I promise" Lauren lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at him she moved closer to him and soon her lips were on his, when they broke apart Joey smiled "What was that for?" he laughed "Just thank you for being here for me" she replied laying back down on his shoulder

Jake was somewhere out there and wherever he was, he was not finished with Lauren and tomorrow's another day

_**N/A: I love writing this story oh my god you have no idea and your comments are making me love it even more I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Joey opened his eyes and stared around he fell asleep on the sofa with Lauren lying on his shoulder he smiled and kissed her head Lauren then opened her eyes and smiled at Joey "Sorry for waking you" he replied "It's okay besides me lying on you was restricting you from doing anything" she laughed "That's true" he smiled standing up "You want anything?" he asked "No thank you" Joey nodded and walked into the kitchen and returned moments with a cup of tea for himself he sat on the sofa Lauren smiled at him "What?" he smiled "I'm so glad you believe me" he put his mug down on the table and smiled "I should have believed you from the beginning"

"I know why you didn't though I know it sounds like something I would do on my own but I swear if I ever feel like drinking I'll talk to you first" he smiled and pulled her onto his chest "I have to go to the car lot soon you wanna join me?" Lauren smiled at him "I'd love to" Joey kissed her head again and stood up "Right see you in a bit" he replied putting his jacket on "That you will" he smiled and walked out the door. Lauren sighed and walked into the kitchen her heart began beating really fast as she thought of the drama that unfolded the previous night the front door opened and Lauren jumped "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" began Abi walking into the kitchen "It's okay i'm just a bit jumpy right now" she laughed "Any reason?" Lauren stared at her sadly "No it's nothing...I know things have been awkward between us since that night but-"

"Lauren it's okay Joey told me I should have believed you and i'm sorry" Lauren walked to Abi and hugged her Abi stared confused in her embrace "What was that for?" Abi questioned "From now on, we stick together" Abi smiled and nodded Lauren smiled "I'm going to meet Joey now so i'll see you later" she replied walking out the door Lauren walked down the steps, her heart was still beating really fast she looked through the square and quickly walked to the car lot , Joey smiled as she walked in "Was putting you up for lost" he smiled "Sorry Abi was just apoloigising to me so I couldn't really bail on her" Joey stared "I totally get that...oh hey could you pass me that stapler?" he asked pointing to it "Yeah sure" she handed it to him "Look at us doing this again" he smiled "Yeah but don't get your hopes up I won't be doing this everyday"

"Why not? we make a great team" he smiled walking over to her "That's true but I didn't want to be in that house today, I still get all shakey walking in there"

"Well that brings me to another thing...that kiss" he teased Lauren laughed quietly and blushed "My head was a mess last night" she replied "Aw so it didn't mean anything?"

"Of course it meant something...that I was happy you were there for me" she teased "Well you weren't the only one was happy about that" he smiled he tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned forward he met with Lauren's lips she smiled between each kiss, they eventually broke apart "We are mental for doing this again" she joked "I'd rather be mental with you than boring with someone else" Lauren smiled at him "You big softie"

"Guilty, how about I take you out somewhere nice for dinner" he smiled "I'd like that" she answered "There's just a small problem...my wallet is at home" he laughed "Oh I'll go over and get it, Abi's over there now so I'm okay with it" she walked out the door and closed it lightly behind her, she walked quickly back to her house checking every direction she walked through her door she walked into the sitting room and stopped in her tracks "Abi have you seen Joey's-"

"Hello Lauren" he smiled standing up Lauren didn't answer she ran for the door she had it open as Jake grabbed her arm and locked the door "No, this time you're not going anywhere"


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren got out of his grasp and walked backwards into the kitchen "Jake one more step and I'll call the police!" she warned "Yeah?" he questioned grabbing her phone off her and smashing it against the wall "With what phone?" Lauren backed into the table and gasped with the pain "It's funny I remember being here last night and yeah I was doing this too" Lauren stared at him "What are you doing this for Jake? I know I ruined your life-"

"Ruined? oh no darling I have no life because of you it takes talent to ruin someone's life in two seconds so you should be proud of that" Lauren walked towards him "I am not scared of you, and you can't blame me for your mess of a life" Jake smiled "Who can I blame then myself? nah it was you who I had the affair with" Lauren glared "I never asked you to have that affair with me you did that all yourself!" he moved closer to her "You pushed it, you made it go on for longer than it should have" Lauren laughed "You are pathetic! You didn't deserve Sadie or me I don't know what I ever saw in you" Jake stared angrilly he pushed Lauren into the counter "Don't you dare call me that!"

Joey stared at his watch it was nearing 5:30 pm Lauren was gone for over 20 minutes he sighed and took out his phone he dialed her number, it didn't ring or go straight to voice-mail he stared at the phone as he hung up he sighed again as he walked out of the car lot he then began his search around the square for Lauren

Lauren stared at Jake she didn't mean to say what she did, she was strong from adrenaline but now that was fading and she was scared "I'm sorry" she pleaded "That night, good Friday boy was I battered, I e-mailed you and then Lucy shows up, so I thought hmm might as well do what I came here for, she died because of you Lauren!" Lauren shook her head "No, I never got that e-mail I didn't know you wanted me-"

"Here we go again with the excuses face it Lauren you're friend is dead because of you, you killed her, how does it make you feel"

"I didn't kill her" she sobbed, Jake rolled his eyes "I wanted to kill you!" he screamed "But you were a no show I was so angry...I still am" he yelled ,Lauren jumped "I'm so sorry Jake" she whispered "Too late now" he answered "They'll find me" she answered shakily "Well of course they'll find you but by then we'll both be gone, me in a sense of leaving this house and you well you know what I mean" he picked up the knife he used yesterday and slowly walked towards her.

Joey walked back to the car lot and sighed he stared in confusion, he tried to ring her again the same thing happened he put his phone back in his pocket and walked to number 5 he knocked on the door he not only forgot his wallet but he forgot his key too "Lauren you in there?" he yelled there was no answer Joey walked away and down the steps he noticed Cora and walked over to her "Have you seen Lauren?" Cora stared "You lost her again?" Joey laughed "I sent her back home to get my wallet and that was about 40 minutes ago" Cora stared "You'll find her don't worry Joey" she walked passed him he smiled and stared back at number 5 and walked up to the door again "Be quiet!" he heard Joey stared around in shock he frantically searched the square for some help no one was around he then furiously turned to the door and tried to kick it in

Some time had passed Joey was still kicking in the door "Alright Joe forget your key?" laughed Bianca Joey didn't answer he continued kicking it in soon a crowd formed "What's he doing?" asked Carol "I think something might be going on with Lauren" answered Mick from behind them "She probably relapsed" replied Lola Joey could hear them but he chose to ignore it he kept kicking the door "Yeah Joe show that door who's boss!" laughed Mick Joey turned furiously "Lauren is in trouble okay!" he yelled

"Sounds like your knight in shining armour is here" smiled Jake "You do anything to me, and he'll know" Jake smiled "When I do something to you he'll have no proof i did anything because this little guy and I we're going away" the door burst open and a loud cheer erupted from outside Jake smiled at Lauren as he drew the knife into her side, Lauren stared everything was in slow motion and blurry she stared at Jake as she fell onto the floor "You're too late mate" Jake smiled


	10. Chapter 10

Jake ran out the door, Joey stared at Lauren sadly he was breathing heavy from kicking the door in, he darted out the door after Jake who ran passed the unsuspecting crowd that formed when Joey kicked the door in, Joey soon passed the crowd "Call an ambulance!" he yelled "Why what's going on?" asked Bianca "Just ring for an ambulance!" he yelled continuing to run after Jake Bianca frantically pulled out her phone and rang the hospital, she stared in Joey's direction confused.

Joey met up with Jake at a dead end, Jake turned slowly as Joey stormed down to him "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend in her time of need" he smiled Joey pushed him up against the wall "You are twisted you deserve to rot in hell!" he whispered Jake pushed him off him and walked towards him with the knife he used to stab Lauren "Go on mate...I dare you!" he yelled.

Jake was just inches from Joey's body, Joey then punched him hard so he lost his balance the knife flew out of his hand, Joey pulled his sleeve over his hand and picked up the knife he lay beside him "Please Joey don't" Joey scoffed "Are you serious?...stand up!" he demanded "Stand up!" he yelled Jake leaned against the wall Joey walked towards him "I am not scum like you" he replied throwing the knife away "But I swear to god, if-" he choked on his words "If you killed her" he continued getting teary-eyed, he took a deep breath and continued"I won't be responsible for my actions!" he pushed Jake once more and walked away he quickly walked back to number 5.

When he neared he saw the paramedics close the back of the ambulance and ran over to them "I have to go with her!" he yelled a female paramedic walked around to Joey "And you are?" she questioned "Her cousin!" he replied sadly "I'm sorry but as this is a very serious incident Mrs Branning can't have any visitors for 24 hours" she replied "No, no I have to go with her-" he pleaded "I'm sorry" she replied walking back around the ambulance, Joey stared sadly as the ambulance drove off "Joey what's going on?" he heard, the voice knocked him out of his trance he turned and hugged her tight "It will be okay" he replied "What happened Joey?" she repeated

Joey sighed "Lauren's been attacked, well actually not attacked she's been stabbed" he replied sadly Abi stared at him and fell into his chest she began to bawl, Joey wiped away tears and gently pushed Abi in front of him "Look, you go stay at your nan's tonight and i'll stay here" Abi shook her head "You can't be alone Joey!" he smiled "I'll be okay" he kissed her forehead and walked her to Cora's. Cora opened the door and stared at a very distraught Abi "What's going on?" she asked concerned "It's Lauren" Joey replied softly "She's been stabbed" Cora gasped and sent Abi inside to speak to Joey alone "Do you know who did this?"

"I do, and don't worry i'll tell the police as soon as I can" he answered Cora smiled he could tell she was speechless "Night Cora" he replied walking off, he walked into the house and looked around police and forensics were everywhere "Sorry mate, do you know when i'll be getting my house back?" he asked kindly "We're dusting for fingerprints and anything else-"

"I know who did it" Joey replied sternly "It was Jake Stone, he used a pocket knife he also killed Lucy Beale"

They all left the house after a while, Joey sighed and walked into the kitchen the blood stains were still visable but they seemed to have cleaned the rest up Joey stared at the spot he saw Lauren laying there unconcious a previous conversation ran through his mind on repeat and he couldn't stop it

"I'm scared Joey and if he finds out I did it again he'll come back!"  
"I won't let that happen"  
"You promise?"  
"I promise"

He punched the door hard on the way out and sighed heavilly he broke that promise he felt this was all his fault he walked back into the sitting room and lay down on the sofa gearing for a restless night's sleep.

Joey didn't sleep very well he waited for news of Jake or Lauren he was more up for hearing news about Lauren but if he heard that Jake got a life sentence it would make him happy. He stood up and walked into the kitchen he stared around and walked back out when the front door opened he stood in the hallway as Abi walked through the door "Have you heard anything?" she asked Joey shook his head "I'm scared Joey" he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms "It will be okay" he replied just then his phone rang he reached into his pocket

"Hello?" he answered "Mr Branning it's nurse Albright from Walford General Hospital here" she replied "Yeah?" he quizzed "I want to tell you Lauren's state is still critical, we're doing the best we can-" Joey's heart sank to the floor "Yeah, okay bye" he hung up the phone and took a deep breath "Who was it Joey?" asked Abi "It was the hospital, it's not looking good Abs" he replied pulling her in for a hug his phone rang again, his heart pumped really fast as he feared it was the hospital he answered "Hello?" he replied shakily "Mr Branning it's in connection with Jake Stone, we've charged him with the attempted murder of Lauren Branning and the murder of Lucy Beale" Joey smiled through his tears "Can I come down to the station?" he asked "Visits for Mr Stone are not advised in this early stage" Joey nodded "I understand" he hung up and stared at Abi "Jake's been charged" Abi sighed a sigh of relief and sat on the sofa, Joey joined her soon both fell asleep.

Joey's phone ringing woke them up he stared at Abi and smiled he then answered his phone "What?...are you serious?" he answered staring at Abi

_**N/A: So what do we think good or bad news about Lauren? **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Guys this is the second last chapter, thank you to all who read this story, I had so much fun writing this seriously ...enjoy **_

"Wh-what does that mean?" Joey stuttered "Oh, okay I understand" he hung up the phone and continuosly tapped it lightly off his chin "What is it Joey?" Joey turned and stared sadly, Abi watched as tears fell from his eyes, he wiped them quickly "It's not good news is it?" she whispered "The nurse said- she said that Laur- she said that her condition was critical and uhm to fear the worst" he buried his face in his hands and sobbed Abi lay her head on his shoulder as she began to sob Joey lifted his head and stared at Abi "I'm sorry Abi"

"It's not your fault Joey" she sobbed "I promised her!" he yelled standing up "I promised her I wouldn't let Jake anywhere near her again, I promised her she'd be safe, and look where were are!" he continued Abi stared at him sadly "I thought she was going to die last year, before she left for rehab but I never thought this would happen!" Joey stared at her and turned to the door he hit it hard and spun in a circle putting his hands on his head "Joey you have to calm down! we both loved her" Joey turned to her "There could be a chance she'll survive right?" he asked quietly "I have to think positive, i'm the oldest here, I have to look out for you, I have to tell Max and Tanya that their daughter-" Abi stopped him "I just don't want to hear you say it" she replied walking up the stairs, Joey stared around and stormed out the door he walked into the Vic and walked to the counter "Alright Joe?" asked Mick "Give me the strongest drink you have!" he replied "You joking?" he smiled "Do I look like i'm joking!?" Joey yelled "No, sorry coming right up"

Cora walked into the Vic and walked towards Joey "What are you doing?" she asked "Not now Cora" he replied "If i were you i'd stop drinking and go and be with your cousin, who's in the house where her sister was attacked brutally!"

"Shut up Cora!" he yelled "I'm just doing what Lauren would have done if the roles were reversed!" Cora moved closer to him "Lauren last year would have done this, Lauren this year would be there for her sister!" Joey slammed the glass on the table and walked out of the Vic, he didn't walk back to Abi he walked to the jail to visit Jake.

"Have you heard anything?" asked Jay sitting next to Abi on the couch "It's not looking good Jay" she sobbed he pulled her onto his shoulder "Everything will be okay" he smiled kissing her head, just then there was a knock on the door Abi stared at Jay and stood up to answer it "Mum?" she quizzed "Hello darling, mum rang me, what's happening? where's Lauren?" she asked panicked Abi stared at Jay and tried to answer she choked on her tears "Lauren was stabbed last night" answered Jay "What? Mum just said she was in the hospital, I didn't know she was hurt what happened why would anyone do that to her?" Tanya didn't let Jay answer as she ran out the door and met with Cora, they both got into a car. Abi stared at Jay "What if she dies Jay? how will I deal with that?" Jay closed the door and wrapped her in his arms.

Joey walked through the jail, he walked into the visitors room and saw Jake, he was seething, Joey wanted to kill him there and then "Fancy meeting you here Joey" he joked "This isn't funny Lauren is dying in hospital as we speak!" he yelled "Sit down Joey" he insisted "Save it i'm not here to stay, i'm here to tell you I should have killed you last night when I had the chance" he whispered "Harsh words" Joey rolled his eyes "The girl I love is dying and you put her there! Show some remorse, you are sick mate, I hope you rot in that jail cell" Joey walked off and walked outside he brokedown and sat on the side of the kerb he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes he stood up and walked back to the house.

Jay had just recently left and Abi was alone, she recieved a devastating phone call from her mother and she was reeling with her thoughts when the door opened "Joey? where have you been?" she asked wiping her eyes "I talked to Jake" Abi stared "You went to the jail? why did you do that?" she asked "I needed answers Abi okay?" he walked passed her into the kitchen, she quickly followed "Sorry, my head is knackered!" he replied leaning on the counter "Mum's back" she replied "Tanya came back?" he asked "Yeah, nan rang and told her, she came in and within two seconds of us telling her she was gone to the hospital" Joey stared at the ground and sighed "You heard anything?" Abi nodded "My mum said that it didn't look good" Joey nodded and sat on a chair facing the opposite way to the door "Abs, can I be alone for a bit?" he asked politely Abi nodded and walked towards the sitting room.

Joey ran his hands through his hair and sighed loudly, the front door opened Joey didn't turn he blocked out all noise as he wasn't ready for the news that awaited him, he heard the door close behind him and felt a presence behind him he didn't turn "Just tell me" he replied bluntly "Tell you what?" on those three words Joey jumped off the chair and turned to face the voice.


	12. Chapter 12 (final chapter)

Joey smiled so big and walked over to her he wrapped his arms around her "Ah easy, easy!" she whined "Oh my god i'm sorry" he apologised "Miss me?" she smilled "Abi told me Tanya had devastating news-" Lauren nodded "Yeah, that was my idea I wanted to surprise you both" Joey smiled again "Well you did yeah...how are you by the way?" she smiled at his concern "Very sore, but the nurse told me that he didn't go in that far to kill me, the impact just put my body in shock which is why I wasn't really responding earlier on but i'm okay" Joey stared at her "I thought I lost you" Lauren walked towards him "You could never lose me" Joey tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled just then the door opened and Abi walked in Joey leaned back against the counter while Lauren stayed where she was "Joey do you-" she stared at him "I'm kind of in the middle of something Abi" he replied, smiling in Lauren's direction, Abi turned to the door and turned back to face Lauren. "What the hell?" she smiled "I was discharged, I told mum to play with you" she smiled "That is so evil!" Abi laughed hugging her "Careful!" she gasped "Sorry...I'll leave you alone" Abi smiled and walked out as the front door opened and Tanya and Cora walked in "I am not talking to you anymore" Abi laughed "I'm sorry darling, she made me lie" Lauren smiled and closed the door and smiled at Joey "What happened that night Lauren?" Lauren took a deep breath and stared at Joey "Sit down"

"Oh it's sit down serious?" he asked, Lauren smiled at him "That night was a rollercoaster Joey, you asked me to get your wallet and I came back and he was sitting in the living room I tried to walk back out the door but he shut it and then locked it, then I threatned to call the police and he threw my phone against that wall there, as you can see, he blamed me for Lucy's death, he said he wanted to kill me that night-"

"Lauren I am so sorry" he interrupted as he saw tears form in her eyes, he grabbed her hand "You can stop talking about it, I won't mention it again" Lauren stared at him and nodded he smiled at her "So, remember when I was taking you out for dinner, you want to still do that?" Lauren removed her hand from Joey's and stared "I'm supposed to be resting Joey" she replied "Oh, no that's okay you go and rest" Lauren stood up slowly, Joey cringed he couldn't imagine the amount of pain she was in "Want me to help?" he offered "I'll be fine Joey" she smiled he watched her walk away and up the stairs and sighed he then darted out the door.

Joey returned a while later with bag loads of items he placed them in the kitchen and walked into the living room "Joey, I didn't say hi to you" smiled Tanya standing up and hugging him "It's ok Tanya" he smiled "I was just talking to Abi about Lauren, seems she is doing so well since she came back" Joey stared at Abi and smiled, he was thrilled to learn Abi didn't tell Tanya about Jake spiking Lauren's drink "She's like a different girl" he smiled "I actually wanted to ask you a question, all of you" he continued walking inside and closing the door behind him "I want to do something for Lauren so, I was wondering if you guys could make yourselves scarce before 7?" he asked politely "Of course Joey" smiled Cora "Thank you" he walked out and back into the kitchen he wanted to make it up to Lauren, not just for breaking his promise of keeping her safe but for also thinking she began drinking again, he couldn't believe how stupid he was and regretted everything he told her that day.

As 7 neared the house was deserted, Joey changed into a shirt and ran downstairs to make sure the food was okay, he heard Lauren waking up and smiled he set the table and put the finishing touches to what he had planned, he walked out of the kitchen and guarded the door "What are you doing?" she quizzed "Nothing" he smiled "Why are you wearing that shirt?" Joey smiled "You're full of questions today" Lauren stared "I am not going out Joey" he took her arm "Please I promise we aren't going far" he smiled opening the door, Lauren stared around and smiled two candles were a light in the kitchen, laying in the middle of the table was a present, Lauren turned to him and hit him "Ow what?" he laughed "You know I don't like being fussed over"

"I thought tonight would be an exception" he smiled he pulled out her seat and ushered her over she sat down as he pushed her closer to the table, Lauren stared at the present it had a card attatched to it Joey put the plates on the table and sat down "You can open it" he smiled, Lauren took the card first and read it "I was an idiot please forgive me x Joey...of course I forgive you Joey" he smiled at her Lauren then took the present in her hand she un wrapped it "Joey, what the hell why did you buy me a new phone?" she asked "You needed one? don't worry it's second hand" he replied before laughing "You're an idiot" she replied "Only for you" he smiled "Joey i'm not sure if we should do this again" Joey frowned "What?"

"Everytime we get together something like this happens, not this extreme but a lot of bad things happen it's like a sign saying we shouldn't be together" she answered standing up and walking into the sitting room Joey sighed and followed her quickly "Please, look, maybe we weren't right back then babe, you know you with your alcohol problem and me with my Lucy problem, but both of them are non existent now, we have nothing to hold us back, Jake's in jail and Lucy, is sadly not here anymore, last year they were our distractions and now...we're free, we can breath babe" Lauren shook her head "I don't know Joey, Jake-"

"Jake's in jail babe, he won't be coming after you anytime soon and I swear I will keep you safe forever, please Lauren I love you so much!" he pleaded "I love you too" she smiled "You do?" he quizzed "Of course I do" Joey smiled at Lauren and tucked her hair behind her ear he leaned forward and kissed her, Lauren ran her hands through his hair as they walked back into the sitting room they broke apart and Joey smiled he finally had Lauren back and in that moment of time nothing else mattered.

_**N/A: That's it, thank you for reading this and as i said before I had so much fun writing this, it was so different for me, but of course I couldn't kill Lauren, the next story i'll be writing is "The Bitch is Back" the continuation of "I hate you, don't I?" so chapter one of that should be up sometime next week **_


End file.
